mysimsfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:RandomDude101/The Sixth Semi-Annual Super Smash Bros. Brawl Betting Tourney
oops i was gonna make this on the first lmao SO ANYWAY welcome to the sixth Super Smash Bros. Brawl Betting Tourney! since i won last time, i have the right to host this one. not that that was actually ever agreed on but that was the case with the first one so smd i'm rly lazy and ya'll all know how these work so i'mma make the description short. bet on who you'll think will win, and if you're right you get points. BUT EH WOT THERE'S A TWIST THIS TIME i'm adding gambling to this game! everyone starts with 200 points, and you can either bet the normal amount, ooooooor you can gamble some of your points if you're willing to try for that. so say you think Diddy Kong will pwn the fuckin sox off Donkey Kong. you can just say "Diddy Kong" like the fucking lameass you are OR you can be like "yo mang i'mma bet 50 points on Diddy Kong for this round" and if you're right you'll get 100 points! however, if you're wrong, you lose those 50 points. the one regulation on this is you cannot go into negative. so you can't bet 50 points on 5 people if you've got 200 points. sorry mang otherwise people would be bettin 10000000000000 points and itd be ridic apparently i didn't make this clear enough so lo siento, but you aren't required to gamble on any round if you're stupid and can't remember, you don't need SSBB to play. if you haven't gotten it yet somehow then don't get it bc SSB4 is next year and it'll be even better for past reference, here's the original idea, failed attempt uno, failed attempt dos, failed attempt tres (wow holdner you're great at this), and finally, potty's miraculous break of the indefinite hiatus tradition. Le Rounds 36 is characters is a nice and even number, so we'll pretend Sheik and Zelda are two different people. if either transforms they will be immediately disqualified *'Round 1:' 18 Measly 1-on-1 matches. Battlefield. 10 points each. *'Round 2:' 6 Middling 1-on-1-on-1 matches. Smashville. 20 points each. *'Round 3:' 2 Hardcore 1-on-1-on-1 matches. Lylat Cruise. 50 points each. *'Round 4:' 1 Penultimate 1-on-1 match. Final Destination. 100 points each. Da Playaz Round 1 games will begin November 17, 2013 Match 1 vs. Marth vs. Pokémon Trainer *'Status:' OPEN *'Bets:' **'RandomDude101' - Marth **'Wutdoyawant' - Marth (gambling 6 points) **'Gemma1520' - Pokémon Trainer **'Potterfan1997' - Marth (gambling 10 points) Match 2 vs. Ganondorf vs. Ice Climbers *'Status:' OPEN *'Bets:' **'RandomDude101' - Ice Climbers (gambling 20 points) **'Wutdoyawant' - Ganondorf **'Gemma1520' - Ice Climbers (gambling 20 points) **'Potterfan1997' - Ganondorf Match 3 vs. Lucario vs. Diddy Kong *'Status:' OPEN *'Bets:' **'RandomDude101' - Lucario **'Wutdoyawant' - Lucario (gambling 10 points) **'Gemma1520' - Diddy Kong **'Potterfan1997' - Lucario Match 4 vs. Sonic vs. R.O.B. *'Status:' OPEN *'Bets:' **'RandomDude101' - Sonic (gambling 20 points) **'Wutdoyawant' - Sonic (gambling 10 points) **'Gemma1520' - Sonic (gambling 20 points) **'Potterfan1997' - R.O.B. Match 5 vs. Luigi vs. King Dedede *'Status:' OPEN *'Bets:' **'RandomDude101' - King Dedede **'Wutdoyawant' - King Dedede **'Gemma1520' - King Dedede (gambling 10 points) **'Potterfan1997' - King Dedede (gambling 7 points) Match 6 vs. Yoshi vs. Samus *'Status:' OPEN *'Bets:' **'RandomDude101' - Samus (gambling 20 points) **'Wutdoyawant' - Samus (gambling 7 points) **'Gemma1520' - Yoshi **'Potterfan1997' - Samus Match 7 vs. Snake vs. Toon Link *'Status:' OPEN *'Bets:' **'RandomDude101' - Snake **'Wutdoyawant' - Toon Link **'Gemma1520' - Toon Link (gambling 10 points) **'Potterfan1997' - Toon Link Match 8 vs. Fox vs. Pikachu *'Status:' OPEN *'Bets:' **'RandomDude101' - Pikachu (gambling 20 points) **'Wutdoyawant' - Pikachu **'Gemma1520' - Pikachu **'Potterfan1997' - Fox Match 9 vs. Kirby vs. Link *'Status:' OPEN *'Bets:' **'RandomDude101' - Kirby **'Wutdoyawant' - Link **'Gemma1520' - Kirby (gambling 30 points) **'Potterfan1997' - Link Match 10 vs. Captain Falcon vs. Mr. Game & Watch *'Status:' OPEN *'Bets:' **'RandomDude101' - Captain Falcon **'Wutdoyawant' - Captain Falcon **'Gemma1520' - Captain Falcon **'Potterfan1997' - Mr. Game & Watch (gambling 7 points) Match 11 vs. Mario vs. Lucas *'Status:' OPEN *'Bets:' **'RandomDude101' - Lucas (gambling 20 points) **'Wutdoyawant' - Lucas (gambling 10 points) **'Gemma1520' - Mario **'Potterfan1997' - Mario (gambling 8 points) Match 12 vs. Bowser vs. Meta Knight *'Status:' OPEN *'Bets:' **'RandomDude101' - Meta Knight (gambling 60 points) **'Wutdoyawant' - Meta Knight (gambling 15 points) **'Gemma1520' - Meta Knight (gambling 30 points) **'Potterfan1997' - Meta Knight (gambling 10 points) Match 13 vs. 'Ness vs. Sheik *'Status:' OPEN *'Bets:' **'RandomDude101' - Ness (gambling 20 points) **'Wutdoyawant' - Ness **'Gemma1520' - Ness **'Potterfan1997' - Sheik (gambling 8 points) Match 14 vs. Ike vs. Wolf *'Status:' OPEN *'Bets:' **'RandomDude101' - Ike **'Wutdoyawant' - Ike (gambling 10 points) **'Gemma1520' - Wolf **'Potterfan1997' - Ike Match 15 vs. Wario vs. Pit *'Status:' OPEN *'Bets:' **'RandomDude101' - Pit (gambling 20 points) **'Wutdoyawant' - Pit **'Gemma1520' - Pit **'Potterfan1997' - Wario Match 16 vs. Olimar vs. Donkey Kong *'Status:' OPEN *'Bets:' **'RandomDude101' - Olimar **'Wutdoyawant' - Donkey Kong (gambling 10 points) **'Gemma1520' - Donkey Kong (gambling 10 points) **'Potterfan1997' - Donkey Kong (gambling 10 points) Match 17 vs. Peach vs. Jigglypuff *'Status:' OPEN *'Bets:' **'RandomDude101' - Peach **'Wutdoyawant' - Peach **'Gemma1520' - Peach (gambling 10 points) **'Potterfan1997' - Peach (gambling 10 points) Match 18 vs. Falco vs. Zelda *'Status:' OPEN *'Bets:' **'RandomDude101' - Zelda **'Wutdoyawant' - Zelda **'Gemma1520' - Zelda (gambling 10 points) **'Potterfan1997' - Zelda Category:Blog posts